


Blowing Smoke

by FreyaS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Hook-Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/pseuds/FreyaS
Summary: “I– I really just wanted a cig, it’s okay if you don’t have one,” Steve stammered, even as Tony pressed up to him.“Are you sure that’s all you want? This is my last cig, but I’ll let you have it if you’d give me something else to suck on.” Tony’s free hand came to toy with Steve’s belt, his meaning clear.(or Steve is looking for a smoke break but finds Tony instead)





	Blowing Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like two hours and I blame the MCU Stony discord server entirely.  
> Huge shout out to my love [AbaddonsLittleWItch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonsLittleWItch/pseuds/AbaddonsLittleWItch) for the beta and [Only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love) for cheer reading.

The sounds of the club faded behind Steve as he stumbled into the alleyway, one hand clutching at his ripped open shirt as the other groped at the back pocket of his pants. He groaned in frustration as he found his shirt beyond repair and his pockets empty. Luckily, it was a warm evening in June so he wouldn’t freeze to death in the alley. He stalked towards the brick wall opposite the door and gave it a kick, wincing as his toes protested in his boots. A quiet huff of laughter made him realise he wasn’t alone. He turned, his arms crossing protectively over his exposed chest, to meet the eyes of his unexpected company.

A dark-haired man stood a few feet away from him, dressed similarly in club attire. However, his tight tee was still intact and unlike Steve, he’d clearly been able to keep track of his smokes. The man took a drag of his lit cigarette and exhaled, filling the air between them with the sweet scent of smoke.

“Rough night? Looks like you got mauled by a bear,” the man said, his mouth twitching at his lame joke. Steve almost groaned, aware that the club they were at was a trendy gay nightclub.

“Yeah, you could say that. Care to make my night a little better?” Steve asked, titling his head towards the man. He meant to indicate the cigarette held loosely in the other man’s fingers but realised, with delayed mortification, what his words sounded like.

The other man’s eyes’ widened and he straightened up from his slouch against the wall. “Well, aren’t you bold? My name’s Tony, what’s yours’ gorgeous?”

Steve felt his whole body flush red, aware that even his shoulders were probably broadcasting his embarrassment.

“I–, that isn’t what I meant. I was asking for a cigarette, I – uh lost my pack,” he tried to clarify, jerking his thumb to the door of the club behind them. “I’m Steve,” he added belatedly.

The other man, Tony, took another drag of his cig, tapping the ash off the tip as he slowly drew closer to Steve. Up close, under the artificial light of a streetlamp, Steve could see he was handsome, almost beautiful. He had dark hair that curled across his forehead, still wet with sweat. His brown eyes were framed by thick lashes and Steve wondered if he used eyeliner like some of the other men in the club. His lips weren’t overly plush, but as he ran his tongue along them, Steve found his eyes drawn to them.

Tony smirked as if he could sense Steve’s growing interest and he took another long drag, tilting his head back so he could look at Steve through hooded eyes.

“Like what you see?” He asked, exhaling so that the smoke blew across Steve’s face. They were barely a foot apart now and Steve stumbled until his back hit the brick wall behind him. Tony smiled again, flashing his teeth in a predatory grin.

“I– I really just wanted a cig, it’s okay if you don’t have one,” Steve stammered, even as Tony pressed up to him. He was shorter than Steve, and he had to look up to meet Steve’s eyes. He kept them hooded, alluring and bright in a way that Steve found irresistible. He found his body stirring with interest as Tony bit his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Are you sure that’s all you want? This is my last cig, but I’ll let you have it if you’d give me something else to suck on.” Tony’s free hand came to toy with Steve’s belt, his meaning clear. Steve gaped, his mouth dropping open as his breathing began to speed up.

“I don’t–, I really don’t do things like that,” he said weakly, even as he watched, mesmerised, as Tony licked his lips lasciviously, clearly making a show of it. Steve tracked the movement, his mouth dry as he tried to swallow. He didn’t push Tony away, though he was sure he was stronger than him.

“Really? A stud like you at a bar like this? You’ve never done anything like this?” Tony asked, as his hand inched up, fingers splaying across Steve’s exposed abdomen. Steve shuddered at the touch, as Tony curled his fingers into the sparse hair he had there.

“This isn’t really my scene,” Steve mumbled, hardly realizing that he was leaning down, his own eyes drooping, drawn to the mesmerising man. He was startled when Tony shoved something in his mouth, only his quick reflexes saving him from dropping it. He lifted a hand to steady the cigarette that was suddenly there, taking a drag out of habit. The taste of smoke flooded his taste buds, and he withdrew the cig, coughing lightly, unprepared for it.

“How about you take care of that, while I take care you?” Tony asked, winking. He drew back, looking at Steve for a response. Steve found himself nodding, bewildered but aroused.

“Don’t let that go to waste,” Tony instructed, as he dropped to his knees, leaning back on his heels once his face was level with Steve’s crotch. He leaned forward, mouthing at the growing bulge in Steve’s tight clubbing pants. Steve mechanically lifted the cigarette to his lips and took a proper drag and then dropped his hand, feeling the rush of nicotine and the hot pulse of arousal mingle in his head until he felt heady and light headed.

Steve kept his eyes trained on Tony as the other man began to undo his pants. He blushed again as he remembered the underwear Natasha had insisted he wear, but he refused to look away as Tony paused, finding his erection encased in deep blue lace panties.

“Wow, you really are full of surprises, it’s my lucky night,” Tony murmured, he leaned forward, his breath hot as he nuzzled his face against Steve’s covered cock. He drew in a breath, clearly enjoying the scent of sweat and precum that clung to the fabric of the panties and he lightly mouthed at Steve’s twitching dick.

Steve’s hands shook as he ashed the cig, taking another drag. He couldn’t taste the sweet taste of the smoke anymore, completely fixated on where Tony’s mouth hovered over his dick.

Tony finally lifted his hands again, pulling the damp lace away from Steve’s erection. He didn’t bother pulling them down Steve’s legs, instead tucking them under Steve’s balls. He gripped the hard cock with one hand, giving it a quick stroke, thumb rubbing against the leaking slit. With the other, he fumbled in his tight pockets. Steve frowned, wondering what he was looking for and was rewarded by the sight of a condom packet. Tony winked as he met Steve’s eyes, tearing the foil with his teeth.

“Keep your eyes on me,” Tony said, as he placed the condom in his open mouth. He held it delicately and then leaned forward, until it caught the tip of Steve’s cock. He pushed forward, expertly rolling it over Steve’s cock with his mouth. Steve forced his eyes to stay open, even as his cock was slowly enveloped in hot wet heat. Tony drew back, rolling the rest of the condom down with one hand before quickly sucking Steve’s dick back into his wet mouth.

Tony focused on the head of Steve’s cock, his tongue flicking across the slit. Steve exhaled sharply as Tony sucked lightly, watching as the other man’s cheeks hollowed, his cock growing harder at the sensation. Tony teased Steve with shallow bobs of his head at first, using a hand to stoke up and down the rest of the shaft. He tongued at the veins on the underside of Steve’s cock, letting drool leak around the seal of his mouth. Steve bit his lip as Tony steadily grew bolder, his mouth growing tighter.

Steve lifted his unoccupied hand and buried it in Tony’s curling hair, his head tilting back until he hit the brick wall with a thud. He brought the cigarette back to his mouth, sucking on it like it like an inhaler as he allowed himself to be swept away in the sensations. Tony’s mouth was burning hot, even through the condom. His mouth was tight as he sucked, and what he couldn’t reach with his mouth he gripped with his hand. His other hand crept up to Steve’s butt, his fingers digging in, urging Steve to jerk forward, driving his cock deeper into Tony’s hungry mouth.

Steve found his hand tightening in Tony’s hair, gripping for an anchor. He felt dizzy, the sudden encounter and arousal making him feel like his brain didn’t have enough oxygen. He moaned as Tony sucked harder, as he was taken deeper into that wet heat. Steve looked down to find Tony looking up at him, tears in his eyes as he bobbed his head, forcing his jaw to stretch around Steve’s cock. Steve knew he wasn’t small and was fascinated as Tony slowly but surely took more and more of Steve’s dick into his mouth, hardly gagging whenever the tip touched the back of his throat. He bore down hard, and Steve groaned as Tony’s throat fluttered around the head of his dick, the sensation sending more pleasure racing down his spine.

The cigarette in his hand grew hot against his fingers, close to done, and he dashed it against the wall, letting the butt drop as he tangled his other hand in Tony’s hair. He gripped Tony’s head in both hands, their eyes meeting, as tears finally slipped down Tony’s cheeks. Tony drew back. “Yes Steve, please use me, fuck my mouth, I want it.”

He dove back in, taking half Steve’s cock in one go, redoubling his efforts with this tongue and the wet suction of his mouth. Steve groaned again and pulled Tony down, trusting the other man to know his limits. It was Tony’s turn to moan, the sound sending vibrations down Steve’s cock. Steve watched as Tony fumbled one hand down to his lap, realising he was drawing out his own cock to jerk off as he serviced Steve. The sight made his cock pulse, drooling more precum into the condom. He focused on steadily fucking Tony’s face, driving his cock deep into the scalding, welcoming heat of Tony’s mouth. The tip of his cock entered Tony’s throat again and again, the other man gagging, but never lifting his mouth off.

Steve could feel the steady heat of an impending orgasm build, his spine tingling, his balls drawing up. His thrusts turned short and brutal, each stroke burying his cock as deeply as it would go into Tony’s mouth. Tony sucked hard, the hand on his own cock a blur, as Steve watched him. His unoccupied hand came up to play with Steve’s balls, rolling them gently, and Steve’s hips stuttered as the combined sensations and the sight of Tony’s desperation finally drove him over the edge. He gripped Tony’s hair hard in his hands and thrust his cock as deeply as it could go. It jerked and jerked in Tony’s mouth as he spilled himself into the condom, come pulsing out of his dick. He could feel Tony swallowing, as if trying to drink his come, and his body shook at the idea. At last, he was still, his hands loosening their hold on Tony’s hair and his dick slipping free of Tony’s mouth. A string of spit connected them together, and then Tony’s body shuddered, and Steve watched as he reached his own completion, his cock spilling all over his fingers.

Steve slumped back against the wall behind him. He opened eyes he didn’t remember closing when he felt a touch on his dick. He watched as Tony slipped the condom off his spent cock and weakly chuckled as it was tied off and thrown to the side, something he was sure had happened many times in this alley.

Steve motivated himself into tucking his now sensitive cock back into his panties and haphazardly refastened his pants. He watched as Tony stood up and did the same with his own pants, grinning as Tony grimaced and wiped his come covered hands on the thigh of his black pants. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully when Tony fished a carton of cigarettes and a lighter from his back pockets.

“I thought you only had one left?” He said, his voice more playful than accusing.

“Hmm, looks like I lied. If you come home with me, I’ll show you what you can do for another one.” Tony lit his cigarette and smiled alluringly at Steve.

Steve returned the smile and stepped closer to Tony, plucking the newly lit cig from his hand. He took a long drag, relishing the taste before deliberately blowing it across Tony’s face.

“I think we could arrange a deal.”

 


End file.
